The Legend of Zelda: 10 Swords
by XxXxNemesisxXxX
Summary: When Link is riding around after destroying Vaati, his whole world changes when he battles a huge army from the Dark Mirror itself. And Dark Link is back, but this time he's not the bad guy. Rated K for blood.
1. The Master Sword is in mah hands

Chapter 1: 10 SWORDS?

"Yip!" Link yelled as Epona rode faster down the trail. Link had just beaten Vaati and was out for his daily ride. But suddenly he had the thought, 'Jee, I shure do miss Red. He was always so funny! Blue was agressive, but cool. He made things funny. And then purple...he was really smart. I wish I could...see them one last time...' As soon as he relized where he was, he was in front of the castle, holder of the elemental Sanctuary and Four Sword. Something was wrong. Something was telling him to go get the Four Sword. He ran into the castle, took a left, went up some stairs, and into a room in the middle. When he saw what he did, he couldn't believe. It the portal of 100 years was open; the Minish were back.  
He ran into the cave and dodged lots of Tektites. Wait a minute-Tektites? He knew something was wrong if there were enemies in here. He dashed into the Elemental Sanctuary, and in the middle of the room sat his worst enemy; The Dark Mirror. His eyes widened as he saw the Four Sword along with 3 farmilliar friends lying on the floor. Red was bruised all over, his bit of the Four Sword clutched in his hands. Vio was lying in front of the rock sign, blood striking his tunic. Blue lay in a heap next to the Air element's pedestal. Link hadn't realized; all the elemnts were gone exept for air. Blue was covered with splotches of blood, some coming out of his mouth. Link looked at the pedestal. the final Four Sword was in one peice, but agian surrounded by dark energy. Link ran over to it and tryed to pull it out to destroy the Dark Mirror. Suddenly, something crept out of the dark mirror; a swarm of Tektites. All Link had was the Smith's Sword; not enough to kill all these Tektites. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash, and a sword appeared stuck in the rock emblem. Link ran over and pulled it out. He didn't recognize it, but something was in his head trying to get what it was. It was a long sword with a purple hilt in a winged shape.  
Suddenly he remembered what it was-but he had no idea what it did. It was the 'Master Sword'. As he prepared to strike, the blade glowed light blue, then he swept at a dozen Tektites, destroying them all and turning them into shadow dust. He swept the sword continuesly through the crowd, slashing and hacking away at Tektite after Tektite until the ground was littered with dark dust. He ran over to purple and knew that they all were in need of a fairy...a health container...anything. Suddenly, three Anti-Faries came out of the mirror and stormed around it, followed by more. When they stopped, at least 15 were circling the mirror. "Perfect!" Link yelled as he launched the Magic Boomerang at the Anti-faries. They spun in countless circles, and when stopped, they were normal faries. Link ran over to the fairies and asked them to heal his friends. They were more than happy to help watched his friends as they slowly rose to their feet. "Oh my gosh! Your alive!"Green yelled, giving them all a group hug. "Ugh...does anyone remember what happened? I only remember a little..." Vio said, rubbing a red spot of hair. "I remember seeing someone...a Shadow pull out the Four Sword, then tryed to kill some Leevers..." Red mumbled, trying to fix his crooked nose. "Then he turned into a shadow and ran off. He tried to grab us, but we were already distracted..." Vio said, adding to Red. "And then we got knocked out, but before that we had tried to save something...what was it?" Blue addded. You basically get the order of people now. If not, the speech is going Red, Vio, Blue. "We were trying to protect the elements..the enemy wanted the elements..." "And When we grabbed the elements, the enemy somehow got them from us and made them black..." "And then there was that thing...with a big eyeball. It lunged at me, but I was too tired. I stabbed the Four Sword in his side. He fled with my sword, but the Air is safe. "Wait! If they got the others-" Suddenly A large tsumani rumbled in through the door. It filled up the room. "NO!" Screamed Green, and he dove underwater to get the Air.  
Water currents pushed him back away from the element, but he didn't give up. But then he shreiked as he saw a large eyeball fly at him. But then he remembered; The master Sword. He swam in the direction he left it, the rock emblem behind the cavern. He saw Blue hacking up some skeleton fish, and Purple slashing Leevers. Red tried to pull out the last Four Sword. Green eventually got to the emblem, but then he felt something gnaw his stockings. He looked behind him and lost his breath. Biting his pants was a large mouth with a mouth in his mouth. It's fangs were razor sharp, and cutting into his skin, making the water a purple color. Green struggled to grab the blade. It was an inch away. A centimeter away. Then he lost all of his breath and began to sink. He hadn't pictured his death like this. Suddenly, a the mouth let go and yelled in agony. Green grabbed the blade and suddenly had air agian. The blade shone in the murky water like a lantern in the black night.  
As Green turned around to see who had saved him, he saw Dark Link jabbing the hilt of The last Four Sword, at least he had thought it was, onto the eyeball, but repeadidly bouncing off. A blue tentacle shot at dark Link and it was covered in spikes. It shredded his tunic and cut off small fragments of his grey hair. His red eyes were full of rage, and finally the last jab made the eyeball explode. Dark Link yelled to Green, "Don't just sit there! GET THE AIR!" And Green bolted off toward the stand. A gigantic green octopuss with 4 tentacles, one eye, and purple suckers spotted him and attempted to grab him. Purple shot a snake-like whip at his tentacles and ripped off a spike and threw it at the octopuss's eye. It yelled and faced Purple. Purple quickly re-drew his sword and pushed at the monster's tentacles. Green finally reached the stand and had the element sniped away by an Octorok covered in grass. It held the element in it's mouth and swam back to the dark mirror. As Link threw his sword formward to kill it, a burst of fire erupted from on top of the room. He knew there were more monsters coming. They weren't going to make it. He threw his sword literally at the Octorok, slicing it in half and making it explode into dark dust. He grabbed the element and felt something his left hand light up. He looked over and saw The unfilled space, the middle of the Triforce, or at least 1/4 of it, glow. He placed his hand in the air, and suddenly, he was boosted upward by none other than the wind. He swept his hand toward the ceiling and put out the flames and erased all the fire Keese flying around. He told the wind in his mind to get them out of the sanctuary. He saw Red fly upward from the water with a black eye and numb hands. Purple came up bleeding and covered in spikes, with holes in his cothes. Blue flew out from the ceiling, most of his clothes singed and blood leaking from both sides of his mouth. Dark Link came up the most beaten. He had most of the bottom of his tunic ripped off, the top of his cap was gone, cut hair, a boot that now looked like a shoe, and his face was...darker. I guess that's shadow blood for you. "Now fly us out of here!" Green yelled, and all the heroes stopped getting their wind burst and suddenly hovered on their own. 9 tentacles threatened to grab them from the water, and the octopuss was shooting spikes everywhere. "BOOK IT!" Red said, streaming out of the room. "Wait for me!" Blue yelled as he too flew through the door. Purple went through, but Dark Link stayed still like Green. Then Dark Link suddenly shot down back into the water. "DARK LINK!" Link yelled as he, too, darted low into the water.  
Green dodged thousands of leevers and ice keese, along with water Moblins, Blue Octoroks, Ocean Zora, Skeleton fish, until finally he found Dark Link. A large masked fish slowly swam up behind Dark Link as he tried to pull a sword with black steel and a white hilt from an emblem of Vaati on the wall. Suddenly, Link noticed something slipping out of Dark Link's legging pocket. It was a Moon's Pearl. Green snatched and threw it at the fish, yelling, "EAT THIS, WOOD FACE!" And Green launched the Pearl into the fish's open mouth. Suddenly the fish was squeezed together in image, then he was swimming shadow. The fish fled as he noticed he couldn't do anything. Dark Link pulled all he could but couldn't get the sword out. "Wait- Dark Link, don't they have Earth-" but Link's question was answered. The top of the sanctuary started to close in on them, along with the walls and bottom. That darkness was trying to make hero pancakes. Link used all of his Air powers to stop the walls, but it on ly slowed them down for a little bit. "DARK, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Green yelled, starining to talk and use all of his power at the same time. All the dark cretures fled into the dark mirror, when Dark got an idea.  
He pulled another Moon Pearl out of his pocket and grabbed Green's arm. The two were teleported into the dark world, where the sword was pullable. Dark Link grabbed the sword and yanked it out of the post. Suddenyly, he was surrounded by a starnge white light. "Quick! Lets get the heck out of here!" Dark said, holding up another Moon Pearl. "HOW MANY DANG MOON PEARLS DO YOU HAVE?" Green asked as they were teleported back to the real world. The walls were closing in. 10 seconds. Link used his Air powers to get them there faster. 7 seconds. Green collected the Four Swords and continued swimming. 5 seconds. Dark was outside. 3 seconds. Dark held out his hand to grab Green. 1 second. Ezlo's hat flew off Green's head and sank to the bottom. Green pulled himself to Dark. 0 seconds. The whole sanctuary slammed together, stealing Ezlo's parting gift. Link grabbed the Master Sword and banged against the rock walls countless times, trying to get back to his gift. He couldn't leave it behind. Green spun around and dropped the Four Swords. Then he turned to the wall and continued to slash. He continuesly hacked away at the wall with no effect. Dark Link put a hand on Green's shoulder. "Give up, Green. It's gone. There's no getting it back." Green dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and cried. "I'm sorry Ezlo...I failed you..." The four Links watched their leader sob. They left him alone for a little bit.  
Later, Dark Link returned and said, "Link, I need to tell you something about these swords. You see...it's called the legend of the 10 swords." Purple was right outside the cave, examinish the bushes, when he heard them talking. Dark Link continued. "The ten swords were once used by the first 10 people of the world. There are 10 swords, as you know. Every number has a special ability. 1 is the Master sword and has amazing evil-killing powers. 2 is the sword of Death Mountain. The hilt is made of lava rocks and the blade is pure fire. 3 is the Great Piccori Sword. It was made by the Piccori themselves. 4 is the Four Sword. It makes you four people. 5 is the moonlight. It is the one I drew from the pedestal just a second ago in the Elemental Sanctuary. 6 is the Darkblaze sword. It is a Four Sword enshrouded in darkness. Only a human of darkness, as for me and Vaati in Hylain form, can take it from the pedestal. 7 is the Energy Balde. It is a blade that has lightning protruding from the hilt. 8 is the Force Sword. It uses the power of Force Gems, like the Four Sword, but it can store more power than just one level. 9 is the Death Calibur, a sword made from pure darkness. It is supposed to be jammed in a pedestal in the Dark World on the Moon. The final one, which is rumored to still exist, is the Tri-blade. It is a sword the golden godesses left behind when they made the Triforce. This part of the legend was forgotten centuries ago. Vaati told me it. When the 3 golden godesses went back to their world, they left behind the Triforce, with a sword sheathed in the top one; the mark that it would one day be taken for evil."  
"What do the swords do?" Purple asked, strolling in. Dark was shocked that Purple had been listening in. "It is rumored when you gather them all together with the 4 elements of the Triforce, The 4 elemental weilders must use their power to fuse all 10 swords together, creating the Sword of-" "PLEASE DO NOT SAY GAMMELON!" Blue said, sticking his head into the cave, too. "Whats a Sword of Gamelon? No, It makes the Sword of Earthbound. It has the power to, in one stroke, destroy any and all evil you desire." "So, can you explain what else is going on?" "Well, before Green and you guys killed lord Vaati, he told me he knew his death was to come. So he told we his plan B. He would spare the Dark Mirror's power in the room he would die in so when he died, he would be reincarnated into something stronger than the Dark Mirror itself. He would use his new form to reinforce evil; using all of it he could to kill us." Just as Dark finished up, Red screamed outside and ran into the cave. In stormed 10 golden Skultulas, along with 20 Tektites and 20 Octoroks. Green drew the Master Sword. Dark got out the Dark Four sword and threw Red the Moonlight. Purple and Blue got out there Four Swords. 'Ok, so we already have 2 out of 10 swords and 1 out of 4 elements. How hard can this be?' Green thought to himself. "Hard." Dark said. He must have somehow read Green's Mind.  
Purple took the first attack. He sliced the Four Sword through 5 of the Skultulas, while an Octorok's rock hit the back of his head. Red went in next. He swept Moonlight thorugh 10 took on the rest of the Skultulas. Blue and Green went after the Tektites. After killing everything, the five heroes looked up to see the terror of their lives. In the air sat a cloud of pure darkness that rained 100 Skull skultulas, 100 Golden Octoroks, 100 Tektites, 100 Gold Sneaks, and 100 gold Tektites. They were outnumbered, 500 to 5. But behind the enemy sat a farmilliar figure. "What the-oh my gosh! I know these things!" Green yelled. He saw a great blob of darkness sitting at the back of the army, taking on countless shapes of bosses he had encountered in one of his older times. Agian something nagged at him memory to remember what the heck they were. Suddenly, the Skull Skulltuals lunged at the heroes. mabey they could do this. Green hacked away at the first wave; 490 more. Red scraped through another row. 470 left.  
10 Skultulas grabbed on to Blue. He hacked some away but was cut up badly. Dark pulled a diamond out of his back pocket. It was blue with a red shere in the middle. He jumped into the swarm and jabbed 5 of the diamonds down while breaking a Moon Pearl in his hand. He teleported to the Dark World as there was a gigantic swarm of fire where he had just stood. He crushed another Moon Pearl and continued fighting. 390 more. As the battle raged on, Green hacked up most of the monsters. He wanted revenge for taking his gift. When only the blob was left, it showed it's true form for a second. An eigth of the Dark Water element. Then it quickly transformed into a spider, Queen Gohma. Red hacked away at the armor, doing nothing. Suddenly, out of a black portal, materialized someone in a purple cloak. He swept his hand in front of him, and all them suddenly had slingshots. He jumped back then let them all attack Gohma. They shot Deku Nut after Deku nut at her, eventually making her explode into a dinosaur, King Dodongo. The figure did the same thing from atop the cave. Green noticed something slip out from the cloak then quickly go back; a light-purple skinned hand.  
This time they had bombs. They hurled their endless supply at the dinosaur, doing nothing. The cloaked guy jumped over to the blob and shot a storm of electricity out of his hands, forcing the monsters mouth open. All 5 tossed bombs in, making it explode into A giant anemone, Barinade. Now they had Boomerangs. The thing spun around, knocking the heroes to the ground. Blue was rapidly electrocuted. The blob seemed to have its target on Blue. Blue was rapidly hacked with spinning jellyfish, electrocuted until he flew back and hit a wall. The others all threw their Boomerangs at the jellyfish. Barinade eventually lost all of his jelly fish but then Red did something with an unexpected turn-out; he jabbed Moonlight into the huge red blob beneath Barinad's armor, making the blob explode into a flaming Dragon, Volvagia. But Barinade exploded WITH Moonlight, and everyone's mouthes dropped open.  
"Well, either that was a fake or we just failed our quest." Dark said, looking at the hooded boy. He sighed, and then cast us down huge hammers. The Megaton Hammers. His sigh...was oddly farmilliar. Dark link looked like he knew who it was. Blue was already swining his hammer at the hard shell on the Dragon's head. The headset cracked and it roared as it's dragonic face was revealed. It flew around the yard, screaming, when it exploded into nothing. The cloaked figure jumped down from atop the cave. "Who are you?" Purple asked. The cloaked man motioned for Dark to come to him, then he whispered something to him. "I knew it! I knew it was you!" He said. He got down on one knee and bowed. "Who is he, Dark?" Green asked. Dark got up and turned to his friends. "I would like for you to see-" The hooded figure pushed back the top of his cloak. His purple hair swayed in the wind as his black eyes reflected the sunlight. "Yes, I am Vaati." 


	2. Let's Hike Death Mountain!

Chapter 2: Sword of Death Mountain Blue held his sword at Vaati's neck as he said, "put everything back to normal or this sword will be covered with the blood of the wind mage." While gritting his teeth. "Relax, just gimme a second to explain." Vaati said, pushing his sword back with the palm of his hand. "Just, listen. The most CONFUSING thing happened. i can only assume this happened. The energy i put in the room I died in was too much for my demon body to store, so it got rid of the Hylain part of it, and filled that gigantic hole with pur power. So basically, the only thing I have from my past life is my memory and my magic. My demon self is very weak at the moment, though; he used all of his past strength to get me out of his body. So basically, i'm the real Vaati, and He's just the demon I awoke mixing my emotions with the wonder of the Light Force. So I'm real; all demon Vaati is is a mirrage of power." "Ok, that was hard to comprehend." Dark said. "But, now that you say this, if what you say is true, than-" But Dark was stopped by Vaati. "Now is NOT the time to be disgussing this." Vaati said, holding out his hand.  
Suddenly, Red saw a glint of light appear on Death Mountain, and the triforce on his hand lit up. "Uhh...guys? I think there's something over there." Red said, pointing with his glowing hand to the moutain. "That's probably the second sword; the sword of Death mountain." Vaati said. "And so we must go." The heroes headed out, but Vio caught a glimpse of Blue stuffing something into his tunic. He didn't bother asking. The six headed off to Death Mountain, off to find the second sword. Suddenly, Green heard a rustling sound in the bushes. He quickly slid out beside Vaati and pushed him into the bushes. A second after, a huge blue Dodongo bush out of the ground where Vaati stood, his huge jaws gaping open. Green pulled out the master sword. Red got out the Fire and ice Rods. Blue and Vio got out their Four Swords. Dark got out his normal weapon; the Dark Blade. Vaati readied some energy in his hands. The dodongo popped out of the ground fully; revealing he was a gigantic blue...thingy. Not really a Dodongo. He lashed his hand at Green, and he dodged quickly, left right left right. Out of the dodongoe's hole, slashed a huge lava guyser.  
Vio noticed and gasped. Down crashed the lava, suddenly solidizing into metal. behind it stood Green, his hands swirling with Air. Red was freezing the dodongo in place, then burning his feet to make him stand still. Blue held onto the Dodongo's back for dear life. Vaati was shooting multiple spells at the dodongo's tail, making it squeal for each hit. Dark Link was tinkering around with a Moon Pearl, trying to shape it to fit through the dodongo's huge teeth. Soon, Vaati was lashed aside, Blue thrown of the Dodongo's back, Dark finally done. He tossed the pearl at the dodongo, which it easily cracked under his teeth. Squeezed was the Dodongo's image, then turned to shadow. It ran off in pursuit of getting back to the real world. The heroes trudged off agian on the trail to death mountain.  
Once there, the heroes noticed something unnatural; a fresh ladder on the mountain. they went up the ladder, but on the way there, Red noticed something. "Look out!" red yelled, slashing so close to Blue his cap flew off and landed on Green's head below. Blue turned around, fully raging. But then he looked up and saw that if red hadn't acted when he would have, Blue would litterally be toast. Off to the side of the mountain, roaring in the air, was Volvagia. But this time, it was completely energized off of darkness. Her talons were black, and it's body was purple, grey, and black as well. The Skull it wore over his head was darker than before, and the flames burning out of it's back were purple. Blue and Red scadoodled up the ladder, trying not to get it's attention. Green got on an air wave, same with Vaati, and atacked the Dragon Airborne. Dark made his way up the ladder as well. At the top, a sword stuck out of a red rock sat there. it had a ruby design carved into the charcoal bottom, and amazing enough, the top was made pure fire. "The sword of death Mountain." Red said. When he walked up to it, the top of the mountain collapsed beneath them, and they landed in a small cave, with lava in the middle. The oddly formed rock was NO rock; it was Cragma.  
"OOOOOH, shizzle." Blue said. Dark grabbed a Moon Pearl and went into the dark world to see if he could find something. He ran around, dodging the multiple boulders not falling in the real world. Dark eventually found something very important; a bow. He grabbed another Moon Pearl and was out of the dark world in seconds. "Red! Catch! His head! HIS HEAD!" Dark yelled. He landed on Cragma's head and fell backward, toward the lava, and fell in along with the rock on his head. "Crud." Blue said. Then Blue sighed. "I guess I have to reveal a secret I got not to long ago." he said. He pulled that Blue something out of his pocket; a fourth of the Water element.  
Red gasped. "Blue! When did you find that?" "After we destroyed the Ocarina monster-" "How did you know it was called that?" Red asked. Blue pulled a little enemy info bio out of his pocket and quickly grabbed out a card for that Dark Blob that they had battled, just as he jumped aside from being squished by Cragma. "-When I was walking, I stepped on something, and I found this. I wanted it to be my secret, but now's not the time." He suddenly crushed the peice in his hands, and was lit up with a teal light. Balls of water formed in his hands as he shot them at the monster's eye. It continuely was shot, blast after blast, until he fell over into the lava. "Now what are we gonna do about Dark-" Blue continued throwing water balls at the lava. After a while, Dark popped out and gasped. "Gosh lava doesn't taste good." He swam out of the pond. "Dark-how did you-" Red started. "Blue suddenly gave the 'ORLY' look as the teal power faded and returned into the fourth of the element, as he stuffed it in his pocket.  
The three then looked at the center of the lava. There, floating on a lava rock, was the sword of death mountain. Red decided it was HIS turn. He jumped over to the platform while yelling a high-pitched "WEE-HEE!" He then looked at the hilt very closely. It seemed to be...pitch black. Not charcoal black. But he grabbed the hilt, and then suddenly, the hilt flew off, or...sorta. The black layer flew off the hilt, then dissapeared into the air. The hilt felt...like rocks. Charcoal. Then he pulled. The flame shot brighter as it exited the thing it called prison. Then, a flashing light blasted out of the place where the sword had been pulled. When it died down, a red flame shot out of it. "Let's get outta here!" Dark yelled. They all climbed the wall, and got out the top of the volcano.  
Vaati and Green were still fighting off Volvagia. Vaati had the bottom of his cape singed. along with some blood dribbling out of his mouth. Green was about the same, but he was alot more beat up. Red then jumped into the air and yelled at Green, "HER MASK! IT'S HER WEAK POINT!" How Red knew this, no one knows YET. But green brought a full charge air missle and Vaati shot a black orb at the monster's mask. It scremed and then fell down, down, down, with everyone else. Red pulled out his sword, and the fire burned bright. Everyone slowly fell down on the ground. Everyone landed on their feet...except for Blue. He landed on his back and groaned, then fell asleep. "Okay then..." Green said. But then something rolled out of his pocket; the water element.  
Red gasped. So did everyone else. "What the?" All of them said except for Red. Red said, "OOOOHHHHH, sizzling stick." "Isn't that the water element?" "...He grabbed it when we beat that black blob..." Blue put his finger up in the air in his sleep. "Ocarina Monster..." Then his hand fell down. "...Right."  
"Well, why would he not tell us?" "The mind of Blue is a strange one. Vaati picked Blue using a levetation spell and they walked off to the next segment of their quest, with an unexpected foe on their trail...they bounced around as their dark green skin wobbled when it hit the ground. Yes, my friends, the Moldorms and Puppet Moldorm from the Puppet gannon fight in WW are stalking the predetor; But this time, they've got company. A company...of the Masked monster... 


End file.
